As a by-product of generating power for propelling a motor vehicle, the vehicle's power-plant, such as an internal combustion engine, typically generates heat energy. Accordingly, after the power-plant is activated, it proceeds through a “warm-up” period during which the temperature of the power-plant is increased from an ambient temperature. Generally, following the warm-up period, the power-plant is cooled in order to maintain its operating temperature in a particular range and ensure the power-plant's efficient and reliable performance.
In a majority of motor vehicles, power-plants are cooled by a circulating fluid, such as a specially formulated chemical compound mixed with water. Additionally, vehicle power-plants are lubricated and cooled by oils that are generally derived from petroleum-based and non-petroleum synthesized chemical compounds. Such oils mainly use base oils composed of hydrocarbons that are blended with chemical additives to minimize a power-plant's internal friction and wear.